


My Guardian Angel

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: There is always someone to watch over us and to direct our lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I am not she. No money is being made and no harm is intended.

Unbeta’d

 

My Guardian Angel

I have always been there for you, my dear child. I deeply regret that I have not always been able to prevent the many griefs you have had to endure, but I have done my best over time to rectify those mishaps or revenge your wounds upon the guilty.

Though I know that you will never understand, I stood by you when you were a child, and did the best I could to protect you from your peers as well as from your own misguided ambitions. Your father, unfortunately, was one force from which I was utterly unable to shield you. Alone with that power-hungry pure blood, you were outside of my reach and my influence. I could only stand by helplessly as you returned from holidays spent at home, bruised, beaten and battered. You never knew what had brought on the man’s sudden and fatal heart attack. You only knew that you had been freed from a monster.

Later, I solemnly watched as you turned from your father to another monster, Lord Voldemort. I understood only too well that you were only seeking affirmation of your own worth and that you had found it nowhere else in your young life. Voldemort had promised you everything your empty heart and soul yearned for. I watched with tears in my eyes as you realized all too quickly the hollowness of those promises. 

I stood by you as you prostrated yourself to the service of yet another master. This master was the wizard leading the side of Light, but he was still a master. Time and time again you subjugated yourself and your honor for the Light and came back hurting from Death Eater meetings in order to supply a few snippets of information against the Dark Lord. 

Then came that terrible day when you found evidence that the Potters were marked by Lord Voldemort. Despite a history rich in mutual animosity, you risked everything in trying to prevent their murders. You knew of their young son and of the prophecy that Voldemort so greatly feared. But in your haste to save your former schoolmates you were captured by Aurors and taken into custody. Nothing you could say would convince the dedicated Ministry officials that you were on the same side as they. You spent bitter, lonely and painful days locked up in Azkaban prison until your sudden release. But you never recognized the link between your capture and the downfall of Alastor Moody’s career or the misfortunes that plagued the private life of Amos Diggory. For from that time on, Moody was viewed with disbelief and distrust and Diggory found his life riddled with heartbreak and loss, culminating with the death of his son, Cedric, during the final task of the Tri Wizard’s Tournament.

My dear Severus, you never understood why life could be so cruel to you when you had only ever tried to do right. But still, you found small pleasures in a simmering cauldron or the occasional light of insight that the rare student displays when the information given is received and understood. Oh, my dear child, how I have wept with you as you have waited alone throughout the years and have watched as others, far less worthy, have found love and acceptance. Yet through the years you have stood alone and lonely. I know that you would never admit to such a frailty, but I know your heart. Inside, you ache and yearn for a love of your own. Inside, you desperately wish for someone who could understand and appreciate you, just as you are. For you know fully well that you are a difficult person who demands much of those around you. But still you hope for someone to break through the façade you present to the world.

And so, now my dear child, I bring to you the one who can melt your halls of ice. One who is indeed worthy of you and who can truly love and understand you. For this one has also been through much in his life and only one such as he can see you for all that you truly are. I know that it will be difficult for you to accept that you two are meant to be together; but once you finally do allow him into your heart and your life, you will find joy beyond all measure. 

For now, Severus, I will lead young Harry Potter to you. The rest, I am afraid, is up to you as there is only so much a meddling old headmaster can do. Let him in, Severus. Love him well. Live happily.

~The End~


End file.
